criminalnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Guide To Cn For New Players
Here are some basic tips and guidelines for New Players confused about what to do in the game. This guide will prepare you to know what to expect in the game and how to react. This format is written in an easy way of understanding for some players because the game is so complex sometimes. This guide will help players understand the game more easily and enjoy the game without getting confused. **NEW PLAYER PROTECTION** New player accounts have 5 days or protection from being attacked AS LONG AS THEY REMAIN IN NOOBVILLAH. Once they leave Noobvillah, that protection is lost and will not be added back for any reason. 1. BANK ACCOUNT Your bank account is called the City Bank where you keep your cash in the bank. Please keep all cash inside your bank because any cash not kept in the bank can be stolen by another player using the "Rob Office" feature. City Bank pays 2% daily interest to regular players on a maximum of $50 million, and 4% daily interest to donators (players who have purchased a donator pack). The interest is paid at midnight game server time. 2. CRYSTAL BANK This is where your crystals are stored so they cannot be stolen. Always keep your crystals in the bank so that another player cannot steal them using the "Hack PC" feature. 3. SEARCH THE STREETS You get 100 turns daily to use in searching the streets.You can pick up money, crystals, weapons, EXP and a variety of items including small medical kits, chocolates, penicillin, and other items from searching the streets. Searching the streets does have its own risks, but there are items you can get from certain crimes by accessing the "Crimes" link in the left-side menu to combat the perils of street turns. You can also purchase some of these items in the "Item Market" located on the Explore page. Your Street Turns can also be sold for cash on the Steps Market located on the Explore page as well. 4. LUCKY BOXES Located on the Explore page is a link for Lucky Boxes. You get 5 boxes per day and they cost $1,000 each to open, but you win either cash or crystals from them. 5.'' MINE'' Enter the Mines every time you have 10 on your POWER bar. The Level 1 Mine is a crystal mine where you can find free crystals. The level 10 Mine is a cash mine where you find free money. Your mining level is different from your game level. The more you go to the mines, you gain EXP for mining. When you reach 100 EXP in mining, you advance to the next level of mining. 6. WEAPONS/ARMOUR '' There are a variety of weapons to fight with as well as armor to protect you in Criminal Nations. The more expensive the weapons and armor, the stronger they are. Different weapons are found in different nations, with the strongest weapons and armor being found in the higher nations. You equip weapons and armor by clicking your Inventory link in the left-side menu, locating the weapon you want to equip, and clicking the "equip" link for that item. You can equip one weapon as a primary weapon and a different weapon as a secondary weapon. You equip armor also by clicking the equip armor link for the item you wish to equip. 7. ''ILLEGAL BUSINESS '' This is found on the Explore page. There are 100 turns issue daily to use for your illegal business. When you first click the link for illegal business, the first thing to do here is click the link that says "Buy Things." You need to buy some warehouses for your drugs and fields to grow your weed. You also need to buy some products (weed, meth, coke) to keep your drug makers and hoes/prostitutes from running off when you go to seek more. The amount you can buy is limited by the amount of cash you have on hand (outside the bank). Once you buy these things, then you scout for hoes/prostitutes and drug makers. Each drug maker and hoe/prostitute you find makes a drug each time you seek. For example, if you use 15 turns to seek and you 25 hoes, 25 prostitutes, and 25 of each drug maker, all of those people are making a drug 15 times each for seeking 15 turns. They will use some drugs during the seeking process, but over a period of time you will end up with a nice surplus from seeking, and that surplus can be sold back to the game for game cash. 8. ''BUYING A HOUSE Your stat gains from training are largely dependent on the will from either your house or your partner's house (if you are married). Players that are married in the game use the will from the more expensive house that either they or their partner owns and therefore will gain better stats when training. The larger and more expensive the house is, the higher the will and the larger the gains will be in stats on training. The size of the house also determines how many employees you can hold. The larger the house, the more employees it holds. You purchase a house by clicking the Explore link, and finding the "Your Estate" link. Once you click the "Your Estate" link, you decide which house you want to purchase. If you already own a house other than Mum's House, the value of the house you own is taken into consideration when upgrading to the next house. So you will only need to have the difference between the two houses in cash on hand to make you upgrade housing purchase. Any time you make changes in housing, you will always goes down to 0. You will either need to wait for it to refill over time, visit the whorehouse and pay cash to the whores which refills your will, or use a will shot or will potion from your inventory. 9. CRIMES The link for crimes is located in the left-side menu. You do various crimes to earn cash and EXP to move up to the next game level. The Brave bar determines which crimes you are able to attempt. The higher you move in game levels, the more brave you gain as well. Being successful in crimes is determined by the will from housing, your stats and your game level. But being successful is not guaranteed as random is also a factor in whether you succeed or fail. The higher the brave cost on crimes, the more cash you earn from the crimes. 10. BATTLE TENT There are several NPCs (non-playing characters) here with average stats for their level and average weapons for their level. You attack them and if you win, you will be awarded cash. 11. CRIMINAL NATIONS STAFF Criminal Nations Staff Members can be found on the left-side menu under Staff if they are online, or on the Explore page under the Criminal Nations Staff link. Please feel free to send BadBunnyBride (ID #1) mail if you have a question and she is not online. Many times you can get help in chat as well. Interested in being Criminal Nations Staff? Many things are taken into account when considering someone for Criminal Nations Staff. We watch players we are interested in very closely, and if we are interested in you becoming a staff member, we will contact you. At the current time, staff members are not allowed to play the game and be part of the admin staff. 12. TRAVEL AGENCY This link is found on the Explore page and allows you to travel from one nation to another for a fee of $1000 each time you travel. More nations become available to you to travel to as you increase your game level. Each nation has different types of shops as well as different items in each shop at the different levels. The higher your level, the better items you are able to buy, such as weapons, armor, and other collectable items. 13. VOTING The yellow link located under the game banner says Vote Now and Get Rewarded. When you click that link, you are taken to a page that has many voting sites. You can vote on some of them, or all of them. You can only vote on each one once daily. The more sites you vote on, the more cash and crystals you get for taking the time to vote. Please be sure and put in the verification codes for the different sites so that Criminal Nations gets credit for your vote. 14. CRIMINAL EDUCATION The Criminal Education link is found on the Explore page. These education courses take various amounts of days to complete. At the completion of each course, you receive an increase in your stats that are attached to that particular course. 15. JOBS Everyone starts at McDonald's! Jobs have stat requirements. When you obtain the necessary level of stats, then you will be hired for the job. Be sure to keep checking back to see if you are elligible for promotion. Jobs pay out every day at 5:00 pm game server time and the cash you get from the job will be outside your bank. Be sure to log in every day to put away the cash from your job so that it is not stolen. The higher the stat requirement for a job, the better the job pays. 16. JAIL The jail link is found on the left-side menu. You may land in jail if you are caught attempting a crime. The amount of time you spend in jail depends on the crime. You can use a jail key to get out, pay the bribe for the guard to let you out, or wait for a player to notice you are in jail and try to bust you out. If you see the jail link lit up in blue with Bubba's name next to it, this means someone has successfully completed the Jail Bust Crime which locks Bubba in jail, and everyone is free from jail for the next 5 minutes even if they fail a crime. 17. CARNIVAL This link is found on the Explore page. You are given 10 tickets daily to spend at the carnival. There are 5 unique games that offer different prizes for 5 tickets each. You can also buy additional tickets from the carnival area. Carnival tickets are also found while searching the streets. 18. GANGS It costs $50,000 to create a gang, but you need 5 members in the gang and $5,000,000 for each gang member in the gang vault to keep you gang from being deleted. 19. DONATOR AND VIP DAYS/PACKAGES Donator and VIP days allow players to access areas of the game only reserved for players with either Donator or VIP days. Donator and VIP packages can be purchased through Paypal or by cell phone through OneBip. These packages are available by clicking the red link under the game banner that says Donate Now For Game Benefits. Donator and VIP days can also be purchased from other players that have purchased them and are willing to sell them. These can be purchased from the Donator or VIP Markets found on the explore page. Donator options are most green links. VIP options are most yellow links. 20. BANK INTEREST You will receive interest on your money in the bank, 2% for nondonators and 4% for donators. There is a cap on the amount of money you will earn interest on. The cap scales by levels according to the following chart: Level 1 - Level 200 gains interest on the first $50 mill in the bank Level 200 - Level 400 gains interest on the first $75 mill in the bank Level 401 - Level 700 gains interest on the first $100 mill in the bank Level 701 - Level 1100 gains interest on the first $125 mill in the bank Level 1101 - Level 1600 gains interest on the first $150 mill in the bank Your City Bank page also shows your current cap. You must log into the game to receive interest for that day. ~~Optional~~ 1. Attack other players for Experience, Must have 25% in you energy bar and more than 0% Health. Please make sure Weapons and Armour are in your items inventory. 2. Gym can be used to train stats and you energy bar will determine how much you can do and the Will bar how much increase in stats and exp you get To fill the energy Bar you can use Crystal under the Crystal Temple or Refill option 3. Shops. As you level you can go to different cities under travel, some may have shops that offer different items. So please look through them. It costs 1000$ to travel each time. 4. Trivia takes place in the Chat room on most weekends so please feel free to join in and take part as give away prizes are involved for the winners. 5. HOF (Hall Of Fame) is a list of the top 20 players in all the game stats. thumb|300px|right